


Rivendell Rises

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long after the Third Age had ended, and in a world that looked very different to the one that Master Elrond had known, Rivendell rose again.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Rivendell Rises

In all the days of the Third Age, after the fall of Gil-galad, Master Elrond abode in Imladris, and he gathered there many Elves, and other folk of wisdom and power from among all the kindreds of Middle-earth, and he preserved through many lives of Men the memory of all that had been fair; and The House of Elrond was a refuge for the weary and the oppressed, and a treasury of good council and wise lore. For in two domains the bliss and beauty of the Elves remained still undiminished while that Age endured: in Imladris; and in Lothlorien: and The House of Elrond was perfect whether you liked food, or sleep, or work, or story-telling, or singing, or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all. Evil things did not come into that valley. An extraordinary place, altogether...

Long after the Third Age had ended, and in a world that looked very different to the one that Master Elrond had known, Rivendell rose again. Against all odds, a small and scattered group of wizards found their way to a shared realm, one that would connect them for the reminder of their adventure. Those were the true descendants of Olórin, if not in blood, then in spirit, and the enduring echoes of his wise counsel would guide them as they forged ahead.

And so, though Rivendell remained long abandoned after the departure of The Half Elven and the last of his cohorts at the dawn of the Fourth Age of Men, The Last Homely House still keeps its border, only allowing those who understand its original song and calling to enter and walk in the footsteps of The Eldarim.

And now, against all odds, new voices now join the burble of its fountains and the whispering leaves of the trees lining the road to the bridge over The Falls, rippling and echoing across the halls and terraces, the streets and gardens of The House of Elrond, for the soul of Imladris still sings, drawing those who hear ancient songs and long lost secrets to its heart in this time of grief and darkness, so that as love mingles with grief it grows, perhaps and as always, so very much the greater…


End file.
